


Haruhi Fujioka is an esper ?!??

by Demon_Butler4



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Butler4/pseuds/Demon_Butler4
Summary: Haruhi is just your normal girl to the naked eye but to others she is one of the strongest espers in the world !!





	1. A normal morning for a psychic!

Note: this is a list of haruhi s powers telepathy, teleportation, flying, psychic barriers , cryokinesis, mind control, astral projection, clairvoyance, possession, invisibility , precognition, telekinesis , aura manipulation, psychometry , restoration, aura sensing , and healing energy.

***Beep Beep***  
*Slam*  
the annoying sound of the alarm clock had disappeared and what remains is a piece of twisted metal now floating in the air covered by a blue shining light being controlled than no one other than haruhi fujioka. Haruhi:* sigh* as she rubs her eyes and exclaimed is Friday!

This entire week has been filled with problems . First : most of her things had gone missing and had read all of the club members mind and found the twins and kyoya were responsible. Secondly: her relationship with her remaining debt is still up for debate she knows for a fact she only needs to pay only one million yen . The rest was already paid off . Lastly: her so called friends weren't acting the part lately they have been overprotective watching her every move.*Sigh* so much for having cool powers. 

Haruhi has always had these powers she was born with them due to her mother belonging to a family of espers. Speaking of her mother's family she realized she hadn't seen them for awhile.

 

While in her most inner thoughts her father ranka came to her door . Ranka : Haruhi my precious little princess it's time to get ready for school ! In state of bliss. Haruhi simply ignored him and started to gather her uniform meanwhile ranka having a mini heart attack .Ranka : Haruhi my little princess are you alright ? Are you hurt or sick Please tell daddy haruhi ! Haruhi mind : Geez can't he just calm down for at least one second? I think I should respond to him right now wait what is that ? Haruhi now inside the mind of ranka

Ranka's Mind Theater

A cold and frightened Haruhi in a beautiful blue princess dress chained up.   
Haruhi: papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Papa! A troll like tamaki comes by.   
Evil Troll Tamaki : I'm the troll king and here to deflower you princess haruhi ! Hahahahahahahah!  
Haruhi: no please I'm just an innocent princess ); Evil Tamaki : not for long hahahahah !   
Ranka : no haruhi daddy is going to save you !   
Haruhi: does he really think I'm that weak and helpless? Haruhi: and does he seriously not take in any consideration for any of the neighbors they are very annoyed and making hella death threats to us .!  
Haruhi quickly opens the door dressed in her uniform and tired of his stupid ideas about her.   
Ranka : Haruhi daddy has been so worried about his little princess now come over here gesturing Haruhi into a hug .   
Haruhi deadpans /: and walks away starting on her other morning regimen . Ranka breaks down and starts to cry and saying my precious princess is growing up! 

 

20 minutes later Haruhi: ok dad I'm off to school . Ranka: have a nice day princess! Haruhi quickly shuts the door and runs down the stairs into an alley where she then uses invisibility then teleports herself into music room three which is very much empty. 

She then goes inside the dressing rooms to turn off her invisibility and exits music room three. Haruhi : I hope today will be okay . Haruhi ! Haruhi!! Haruhi!!!

Haruhi : oh no I guess I spoke to soon . As Haruhi turns around she sees the entire club waiting for her response. As she is about to respond to them they start their usually shenanigans.   
Tamaki : Haruhi daddy's so glad that you came now we can enjoy ourselves exclaimed the hyperactive prince .

Haruhi's mind : enjoy ourselves in what the craziness of our friend group ?  
Hikaru: No way boss Haruhi said she wants to go with us !   
Haruhi mind : since when have i ever said that crap I rather lose to an esper battle than to get tortured by you two.   
Karou: Hikaru 's right boss Haruhi likes us better you know because we're in the same class.   
Haruhi mind : Doesn't matter if we're in the same room you guys get on my nerves!   
Hunny : Haru-chan , Haru-chan do you want to eat cake with me ? It's from a 5 star bakery! Mori: mhh nodding. 

Kyoya : yes Haruhi let's spend some time together before cla-. Kyoya couldn't even finish his sentence as the bell for signaling the beginning of class. Kyoya : well it's seems it's time to head to class. 

Tamaki: but me and my daughter have not spent any time together yet ! Haruhi deadpans .   
Haruhi: look it's time for me to get to class see you guys later . As Haruhi is about to walk herself to her classroom the twins each take her arm and carry her off .   
Tamaki : No daughter don't leave me !   
Hunny : bye bye Haruhi-chan,karou-chan, and hikaru-chan. 

Mori : waving goodbye. Kyoya: yes see you later walks away. Tamaki in the emo corner mumbles my daughter…. ……….  
Kyoya: Tamaki it's time for class. Tamaki : gets up and starts running coming! Haruhi: this is going to be some day .  
Note in this au mob is the same age as Haruhi and has skipped a few Grades due to shou's dad

As the twins carry off Haruhi to their classroom .   
She thinks of what to look forward to after club. But after hearing most of the twins thoughts she already knew what's going to happen.

Most of the class was fine but one announcement left Haruhi speechless.   
Teacher: alright everyone I have an important announcement.   
Hikaru: What is it teach ? Dog flying in the sky again ? Everyone in the class burst into laughter all except Haruhi who was flustered with embarrassment all of that was her fault. Long story short she was bored.

***SLAM***.

Everyone had went silent .   
Teacher: ENOUGH Of THIS NONSENSE!   
Students : ….   
Teacher: Ugh Finally .   
As you know the rumors of a new student attending ouran is true and starting tomorrow they will apart of this classroom.   
Teacher: Now I want you all to treat him with respect. Teacher: uh yes umm Karou?   
Hikaru: it's hikaru.   
Teacher: yes ?   
Hikaru: what's this new kids name ?   
Teacher: umm it's shigeo kageyama .   
Haruhi pales .   
Teacher: Fujioka are you alright ?   
Haruhi : no I'm fine teacher.   
Teacher: So do u know shigeo kageyama ?   
Haruhi: yes he's my childhood friend .   
Everyone: WHAT!   
Haruhi: oh boy

At Lunch

Twins : so Haruhi you think you can keep secrets from us know can you with devilish smiles. 

Hikaru's mind : I wonder who's this kageyama creep ?   
Haruhi: turned to the twins angrily and replied in a deep voice don't you fucking dare of hurting him . The twins were terrified they have never seen Haruhi like this . This kageyama guy must be something special to her the thought of that made the twins engulfed with rage . 

Haruhi: whatever I'll deal with you guys later I have plans . Twins : plans ? Plans with who ? Haruhi: just an old friend. Twins : Do we know of this friend ? Haruhi: No you don't and I'd like to keep it that way. As Haruhi was about to walk away she was tackled down by honey senpai. 

Honey : sorry haru-chan! Honey mind : I wonder what's wrong with her did something happen ? He looked fiercely at the twins searching for his answer the twins backed up out of fear of their senpai beating the crap out of them.

Then mori senpai appeared out of nowhere ? Holding them down tightly. Mori-senpai : What did you do to her ? Twins : Nothing mori senpai.. chuckling nervously. Honey senpai shot mori a look a made him lose his grip on the twins. Hikaru : we didn't hurt her or anything we just wanted to know a few things. Kyoya: a few things I could tell you a few things about Haruhi . Haruhi: oh hello Kyoya senpai with a weary voice. Kyoya: why hello Haruhi I hoped you had heard the news? 

Haruhi: umm yes I have my old friend attending here soon . Tamaki: What ! A loud echo could be all around ouran . Haruhi mind: oh no not him anything but him ! Haruhi: oh hello to you as well tama-. Haruhi couldn't finish her sentence as Tamaki pulled her into a bear hug . As Haruhi was struggling to breath hoping one of the members to help here well she was wrong … sinstead had to use mind control on Tamaki. 

Naturally mind control was a simple thing to Haruhi but trying to use all that energy to make an idiot like Tamaki to do something was a work out for herself. When he finally realized what he's been doing he questioned her about her day. Haruhi: well I found out my childhood friend will be attending here and I'm off to visit a friend! Tamaki had became serious and looked at her like a father would with disappointment . 

Tamaki: First things first haruhi is this childhood friend associated with us ? Haruhi: No none of you have ever met him. Tamaki: is that so we'll go about your business my daughter! 

Haruhi: really your ok with this your not going to spazz out like you always do ? Tamaki: I'm certain. Haruhi mind: I'll just check what he's thinking. Tamaki mind theatre: a beautiful Haruhi in pink dress running down a hillside with a pack of white fluffy poodles . Haruhi: lalala . Tamaki: hello my beautiful princess ! Haruhi: gasp my handsome knight. Soon came in a muscular, shirtless Tamaki with long flowing hair riding on a beautiful horse. Tamaki: how are my precious princess? Haruhi: I'm doing amazing now that you're here (: . Then a thunderstorm appears and lightning bolt strikes and then appears a dark and mysterious figure walking slowly towards them. Haruhi: Tamaki darling I'm scared ! Tamaki: never fear my precious im and here always here to protect you. Haruhi: oh Tamaki . They were both about to french kiss when the figure came a stabbed Tamaki and stole Haruhi. Tamaki: Haruhi my precious princess I'm coming but soon after they had disappeared. the end

Haruhi mind : ok wow now I'm more creeped out by Tamaki senpai than ever. Haruhi: ok bye guys . Club : bye Haruhi (: . Haruhi immediately bolted out the door and headed for the rooftop.

Thanks for reading to be continued!


	2. Haruhi! Haruhi! Where are you going?

Haruhi had about enough of the hosts anitics today. Haruhi must admit she loves the host club but sometimes they can be obsessed with her and her way of life. Sometimes it feels like they treat her like dog . Loyal yet willingly to do anything. The only reason why Haruhi was with them is because of that stupid debt. She could easily find a gem and pay them off but she couldn't find a place near here that will take gigantic diamonds!

The twins had disturbed her valuable class time by sending her notes which when the teacher found out and read aloud to the entire class !   
She was extremely embarrassed. Then at lunch she was planning to fly away to her favorite restaurant. But the twins had other plans they took her bag and agreed if she wanted it back she had to eat with them and the entire host club. She also got to know more about Tamaki but not the good kind. And on top of that she found out about mob is going to join her class!.

Now

I ran as fast as I can to the rooftops it was the only way i could really escape. Sure I could turn invisible and fly away but the second I'd turn off the invisibility that's the second the host find me ! I had to dodge my customers, the hosts , and my friends.

Now I'm finally here. Phone rings haruhi immediately checks it to make sure none of the hosts had followed her or tried to track her down. To her surprise it wasn't them ! It was her master reigen arataka. A self proclaimed psychic who was really a con man . She knew about this but didn't care she had looked up to reigen ever since they met . Haruhi answers her phone.

Haruhi: hello master! Reigen: heya haru ! How are you doing ? Haruhi: I'm doing well and what about you ? Reigen : I'm alright but I need some help with a client and mob is kinda busy . So can you come to the office? Haruhi: yes and also is serizawa coming as well? Reigen: of course he is it wouldn't be the same ! Haruhi: *giggles * alright I'll be in seasoning city in a minute. Haruhi: bye bye! Reigen bye !

Haruhi hangs up . Haruhi: **sigh*** so much for lunch Haruhi then turns invisible and starts to fly away ! Seasoning city here I come !

In the cafeteria

Most of the hosts are moaning for the loss of haruhi the only one that is not moaning is Kyoya.

Tamaki : mommy why aren't you moaning with the rest of the family! Don't you know our precious Haruhi is somewhere out there with some lunatic? Kyoya : I'm fully aware about Haruhi's absence but I don't think crying like an idiot will bring her back .

Twins : Kyoya senpai got a point there boss. Tamaki goes into a corner. Well then what should we do . Kyoya: nothing really I'm sure Haruhi can take care of herself. Karou: wow Kyoya senpai is really being considerate of Haruhi today right hika ? Hikaru: yeah I'm surprised the shadow king caring about someone else besides money?

Kyoya: don't be so sure about that I already added 10,000 yen to her debt . Hikaru : wow nothing less from the shadow king.

*******Bell rings ******

Kyoya : well it seem lunch is already over so I guess this means we'll meet again at club. We'll see you : wait but daughter isn't here or didn't spend time with daddy! Kyoya : we will have time for that later . No we shouldn't be late . Hikaru : don't worry guys ! Karou: yeah we'll see haruhi right now ! Hunny saddened. Hunny: I hope so I can't wait to eat cake with haru-chan ! Mori: yeah .

Then the host club took their separate ways hoping time would go faster just to see their Haruhi

Most of the hosts had ran like if there life depended on it. All had one thing on their minds : I can't wait to see our PRECIOUS PRINCESS HARUHI ! 

Almost all the hosts had a massive crush on haruhi.   
They each wanted Haruhi to themselves. But alas they knew only one will really win her heart.   
This is one of the reasons why the would bend over backwards for her!   
Even just sitting next to her gave them a BONER!

Her beautiful smile, her kindness, intelligence, beauty, everything about her made them fall in love with her!  
They hate it when other men( excluding her father ) where near her breathing her air , being in her space , or being acknowledged by her!   
This made them go insane !   
She was theirs and vise virsa! 

 

******BELL RINGS *******  
As the twins finally made it to class they were expecting haruhi to be their but she wasn't present. 

Suddenly the door opened at an incredible speed. A depowered , sweaty Haruhi comes in

Teacher: Fujioka , Haruhi? Haruhi? Haruhi comes in out of breath . Haruhi: present! *cough* *cough* Teacher: Haruhi are you alright? Haruhi: yes I am ! Teacher: alright just try to be early next time!

As much as Haruhi enjoyed learning she just didn't have the heart today .  
Her concentration only dwindled throughout the day, instead of listening she had taken to drawing in her notebook Haruhi drew an extra heart onto her doodle, the teacher's voice droned in the background.   
She couldn't even bring herself to take any notes. After last night she simply could not focus at all, even if she tried. Her mind kept drifting back to the client both she and master reigen had to help.

then the announcements go off .  
***WILL HARUHI FUJIOKA PLEASE GO THE OFFICE A FRIEND IS HERE FOR YOU *****  
The bell rings to signal the last class   
Haruhi mind: haruhi ! Haruhi!   
Haruhi: teruki- kun ? Teruki: yes Haruhi -chan.  
iHaruhi : what's the matter ?   
Teruki : nothing it's just that I'm here waiting in the office here for you!   
Haruhi: oh ok I'll be there as soon as I can ! Teruki: I'll be waiting!  
Haruhi leaves the classroom   
I run down the hall again I'm wondering why could teruki be here ?   
As she runs down to the main the office she is blocked by the twins. the twins into action, as soon as they left the stuffy classroom they cornered the helpless girl in the hallway.   
"Haruhi are you alright?"   
Kaoru asked. "You weren't even paying any attention in class,  
Hikaru : yeah you're scaring us Haruhi !  
Karou: yeah we wouldn't want anything happen to our toy!  
Haruhi mind : I swear if you knew about my powers you would dare do this to me ! I could slam you two into a wall or teleport you into a another country!

Then for a no good reason the rest of the host club came into the mix.   
liTamaki: Haruhi my precious are you finally ready to spend some time with daddy?  
Haruhi mind: ugh I better not see another one of his weird pornos about us !  
liHunny: wahh haru-chan you promised we'd have cake today!  
Haruhi mind: isn't he older than me why does he act like a baby ? 

liMori : Haruhi join us .   
Haruhi mind : mori senpai you say nothing but your mind says a lot .   
Mori's mind : man I wonder what Haruhi has been up to ditching hunny it is not like her with her cute ass. Seriously if we were together I would plow her all night long ! Man she beg for my big Dick ! !  
Haruhi mind: Well Damn I got another creeper . Haruhi uses see through vision  
liHaruhi mind: ehh it's good it's long but not thick enough

Hikaru: seriously Haruhi what's up with your toy ? Karou: yeah we don't want are toy hurt now wouldn't we 

Kyoya: haruhi for missing lunch I have added 1,000 yen to your debt. Kyoya mind: she knows better to leave me alone with these fools   
Haruhi wanted to use aura manipulation to crush her friends like bugs . But she couldn't have done that to them well except kyoya senpai.

All she wanted to do was to find out what teruki wanted .  
She could feel her timer go up . She knew then that she have had enough   
Haruhi 69 %  
No, really. She had had enough of the chaos, the insanity, the pretence - and pretty much everything else that was part of the everyday routine for the host club. She had reached the limits of her endless patience and was ANGRY.

Haruhi: 70 %  
Then again like lunchtime her phone rang .But this time the host club wanted to see who it was the twins grabbed Haruhi at each arm .   
Haruhi: Guys ! Let me go now I have to see who is visiting me !   
Tamaki: Darling let daddy handle this . Now let's see who this is   
Haruhi: oh boy finally having enough of this Haruhi shocked the twins a little bit.  
Twins: what the hell was that ?  
Tamaki opens the phone and answers the call. Tamaki: hello who is this ? Teruki: hi who is this ? Where's haru? Tamaki : you mean my precious angel she's with me her daddy. Haruhi could literally hear teruki cringe 

Tamaki: any way who are you ? Teruki: I'm Teruki hanazawa a friend of Haruhi . As Haruhi looks around at the faces of the hosts she sees only one emotion in them and it's rage.   
iTeruki : Anyway can haru come to office? Tamaki: why yes we'll all be there . Haruhi mind : oh fuck not again.   
Haruhi : guys come on teruki is just a friend   
Hosts : yeah a friend we haven't met before!  
Haruhi: ugh why can't they just let me be my own person!   
It was at that moment Haruhi knew she fucked up.  
Main Office   
Teruki had been wait for Haruhi to pick her up for dinner  
.He had to tell her something important but he had to tell her gently .  
Lord knows of what they had to deal with it’s like the same deal with kageyama.   
Teruki: I don’t even want to think of that again it’s bad enough he hears stories of how they make go 100 %  
Then a huge cluster of people come in bursting in all eyes on them.  
Then straighten up and the so called king exclaimed   
Tamaki: where is he Haruhi where is this teruki hanazawa ?   
Teruki walks up to the hosts and runs out of the building with Haruhi using all his stored up energy.  
The host club barely keeps up with them  
10 minutes later Outside Ouran  
Teruki: Haru !! How the hell are you ?   
Haruhi: Teruki-kun !! I’m am fucking awesome how are you ?  
Teruki: I’m doing well so would you like to eat dinner?   
Haruhi: I would love to join you  
Teruki : Then lets go   
They start to walk away from the academy   
Little did they know 5 minuets after they made i out the hosts beat them there   
They each had on thing on their minds ?   
Hosts minds : WHO IS THIS DOUCHE BAG AND WHY IS HE TOUCHING MY PRECIOUS ANGEL!!


End file.
